


The Voice of Reason

by Daxolotl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daxolotl/pseuds/Daxolotl
Summary: Kara doesn't get jealous. It's not in her nature. So what if Alex has been spending a lot of time at the DEO lately and has gone on a couple of dates with a new girl? Kara just misses her sister. It's not like she wishes she was the one going on dates with her or anything.Or, Five Times Kara Danvers Definitely Wasn't Jealous, And One Time She Was
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2020





	The Voice of Reason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lurkete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkete/gifts).



> This is a Treat fic for _Lurkete,_ as part of Secret Kalex Santa 2020! I heard you like humour and light jealousy and five times/one time fic formats, so, here you go!

**1**

It's not that Kara's jealous. That would be ridiculous. She's Kara Danvers Zor-El. She doesn't get jealous!

Except for that one time with Lucy Lane. And that time with Siobhan Smythe. And that time with Jack Spheer. And that time with Maggie and her Earth Birthday. And that time Winn got to dogsit for Agent Lohani for a week. 

That's not the point. The point is that she's Kara Danvers and except for those five distinct times which aren't right now, she doesn't get jealous, ever. She just doesn't! It's not in her DNA!

Which is why what she's feeling right now isn't jealousy. She doesn't have anything to be jealous of.

Sure, Alex has been busy for almost a month straight since she got put in charge of the DEO, and sure, she's missed a few sister nights. But it's not _jealousy_ to dislike that. She just misses Alex and wants to spend time with her.

And since Alex is stuck at work almost all the time, Kara had figured she'd be able to spend time with her here! It's a perfect plan. Alex is stuck at the DEO, so Kara will be at the DEO with her. They'll talk and have fun together even if they can't do it with a movie or snacks or anything. (Snacks are still banned in the labs ever since The Incident.)

What Kara didn't count on was a new recruit. Agent Claire Fielding.

What Kara _really_ didn't count on was Alex taking a hands-on approach with training new recruits up to her standards. J'onn's training stuck with her and she wants to bring that to a new generation, and Kara admires that. She does!

She just wishes she was the one sparring with Alex right now. She wishes she was in Agent Fielding's place, as Kara watches through the observation window.

Fielding tries to go for a low jab, and it actually seems to catch Alex off guard. She takes the hit with a wince that has _Kara_ wincing - and that spurs Fielding on to further aggression.

She notices the smirk on Alex's face too late.

Alex ducks low, grabbing Fielding's arm and twisting her over her body to slam her down on to the mat. Her forearm jerks out to push under the agent's chin, and Alex moves to pin her down.

Kara's eyes widen and she blushes.

Okay. Maybe she doesn't wish she was in exactly the same place as Agent Fielding.

Uh.

Because. 

Um. 

Because she'd win, if she was in that situation. Obviously.

Kara laughs off her own awkwardness and walks out of the observation room. Behind her, Alex helps Claire to her feet and gives her a supportive pat on the back.

_

**2**

Kara lets out an exaggerated breath.

A sudden gust of air across the DEO bullpen scatters paperwork everywhere.

How could that happen? That definitely wasn't Kara's fault. Nuh uh. Nope. No way. She quickly spins in her swivelly chair so she's not looking towards the scene of the not-crime.

She's innocent.

She's also...bored.

Right. Yes. Bored is the word.

Normally she's happy to spend time with Brainy; they get along well, and he _gets_ the way her brain works in a way few people do other than Winn. They can get into a flow, even if he doesn't get most of her pop culture references. But right now, he's talking to Alex about new modifications to the DEO's defensive systems and the barrier he's intending to install on the balcony.

"Frankly, Director, I believe that the balcony through which Supergirl enjoys arriving--"

Kara zones in at the sound of her voice, making a little _hm?_ noise.

"--provides a significant security risk. However, with the installation of atomising non-interruptible force projection barriers, I believe we will be able to adjust it such that only Supergirl, myself, and anyone else we permit may enter and exit via the balcony."

Kara resists the urge to let out another huff.

She'd come here to spend her CatCo lunch break with Alex, and instead, this.

"Why don't ya just have those forcefields run through the whole building?" Kara asks, dryly. She lets a little bit of her annoyance slip into her tone.

What she isn't expecting is for Brainy to look thoughtful about it. "...Interesting." He steeples his fingers, regarding her. "Director, I will need to discuss the DEO's power supply and the sustainability of long-term force projection barriers through most key areas of the facility, if I may. If you aren't too busy right now, I could--"

Kara can't handle it any more.

She grabs Alex by the arm and starts walking them away from Brainy. "She's on lunch!" she calls back, even as Alex complains.

It's not until they're in one of the meeting rooms and Alex is getting a sandwich shoved into her hands that Alex actually manages to get a sentence out. "Kara, come on! I know he can talk a lot, but that was important work!"

Kara guides Alex into a seat, and watches as she takes a grumpy bite of the cheap bread. "I know that it's important. But I also know that I've been here for 45 minutes for my mandated 30-minute lunch break, and that according to everyone I've met you haven't had lunch today and also, either got in earlier than anyone else or stayed here overnight. Did you have breakfast?"

Alex doesn't answer that question and just takes another bite.

"That's what I thought."

_

**3**

It's been five weeks since their last sister night, and Alex can't spend time with Kara tonight because she has a _date._

It's ridiculous!

Who's more important? Kara Danvers, saviour of the Earth and, more relevant to the topic at hand, Alex's best friend? Or some brunette Alex met at the coffee shop??

The coffee shop. _Come on,_ Alex, what is this, a meet cute?

It's not that she's jealous that Alex has a date. She's glad! Alex deserves happiness, and contentment, and to find a woman who loves her. She deserves it more than anyone else Kara knows.

She just wishes the two of them could be spending tonight together, instead.

Kara's flopped on her couch, chewing popcorn and watching some cheesy romantic comedy. And, to emphasise her bad mood, she's just finding all the tropes in it annoying instead of cute.

Oh, she's a dedicated city businesswoman with a mediocre boyfriend, and he's a small town kind-hearted beardy man with a comfy sweater and a love of Christmas? How original!

Never mind the fact that her best friend from the city is right there, supportive and encouraging through the whole movie and talking to her on the phone as comic relief and the voice of reason. This movie should've been the romance between _those_ two, not some guy she'd just met. Who's going to know her better - the small-town brown-haired soft boy or her best, oldest friend who's known her since they were teenagers???

On the screen, the city-living voice of reason best friend bites her lip and curls her finger around the definitely-anachronistic phone wire while she's on the phone with the protagonist. She seems to hesitate over her words. "I love you, Linda," she says. Kara's eyes widen. She tenses up.

"You know I've always thought of you as a sister" continues the city-living voice of reason best friend.

Kara throws popcorn at the TV.

_

**4**

Another date?

How many dates can one woman go on?

Okay, yes, fine, it's been a week since the last one, and it's a second date with the same girl. It's not like Alex had another, totally different meet cute with a different sapphic in the seven days between the last one and now. That would just be unrealistic and ridiculous. But still, isn't it reasonable to have one date every two months or something? Leave some time for her sister!

Not that Kara's jealous about that.

Okay. She might be a little, tiny bit jealous. Because Alex is meant to be spending time with her, and they've barely seen each other when Kara hasn't been in her Supergirl uniform recently, and is it so much to ask for them to just get to spend time together? It's like the world is conspiring to keep them apart, and Kara doesn't like it.

Kara's chewing on cookie dough ice cream when there's a knock on the door. She considers leaving it, but then considers that it might be the pizza she'd ordered. She sighs, dragging herself to her feet, and lets the door swing open.

It's Alex.

Kara blinks.

"Hey, Kar." Alex smiles at her, softly, and Kara can feel all that grumpiness slipping away.

"Hey?" Kara's voice tilts upwards at the end in confusion, and she takes another bite of her ice cream. "Don't you have a date tonight?"

Alex takes the ice cream from Kara's hands and slips through the door, ignoring Kara's sad little whine at losing her comfort food. "I did. I cancelled. Because I realised what's been bugging you lately."

Kara's about to say that nothing's been bugging her, but Alex interrupts her again by pulling her phone from her pocket. Huh?

"So, y'know how my phone got smashed last month by the rampaging Rz'kY'pl? I thought all my data transferred okay to this new one since the pictures and the contacts were all there okay, but, turns out, my _calendar_ got corrupted. I only noticed when I went to put my date in and realised that there was nothing else in there. Like...nothing. At all." Alex puts the phone and the ice cream down on the counter, and walks over to hug Kara. She fits against her, wrapping her arms around Kara's waist and just...holding her.

Tension Kara didn't even realise she'd been holding begins to slump out of her, and she wraps her arms around Alex.

"Between my calendar being wiped, and how busy the DEO has been, I...completely forgot about sister nights. I didn't realise it had been so long since we'd spent time together."

Kara lets out a shaky breath, pulling Alex closer. "Y-you've been doing important work at the DEO. And you deserve to be happy. I didn't want to take you away from that."

"I'm with you, you goof." Alex rolls her eyes, overdramatically, and kisses Kara's cheek. "Of course I'm happy."

_

**5**

Kara's weird definitely-not-jealous malaise should've gone away after that, right?

She and Alex talked, and they had a sister night, and they went through Alex's calendar together, fitting in everything from Kara's calendar and trying to remember anything else that might've been important to add. They watched a dumb movie together, and ate too much pizza, and when Kara woke up the next morning, lying on the couch with her sister draped over the top of her, she should've felt good, right?

And, for a few minutes, she did.

But then she saw Alex's phone flashing.

She just wanted to check to see if it was anything important from the DEO. Not even unlock it, just check the message preview to see who it's from.

Mirai  
Of course, I understand! I'll see you on Friday, r--

The rest of the preview cuts off.

Right.

Coffee girl.

Kara feels that same feeling she's been carrying around for the past weeks settle in her gut, twisting uncomfortably, and her mood drops. She gently manoeuvres herself out from underneath Alex, sighing and rubbing her face. Maybe she'll feel better after splashing some water on her face. Or after breakfast.

Or lunch.

She practically stumbles into the bathroom. And she stares at herself, for long minutes. Just looking.

She takes a slow breath, and opens the door. She steps out. She wanders to the kitchen. Then practically jumps out of her skin when she sees Alex is awake and standing _right there._

"Rao, Alex, warn a girl before you do that!!" She clutches a hand to her chest, breathing heavily.

Alex's eyes widen and she seems to be on the brink of an apology when she pauses. "Wait. You can see through walls. You have _super-hearing._ How did you not know where I'd gone?"

Kara pauses. In truth, she'd been...really distracted. Zoned-out, by her weird uncomfortable melancholy.

Alex crosses her arms. "Okay. Talk. Something's up, and I'm gonna keep pestering you about it until you tell me because that's exactly what you'd do for me."

Damn it. Alex has her big sister face on. She's not going to budge on this. Kara tries to slip past her, towards the oven. She just wants to make some pancakes. Is that such a crime???

Alex's hand blocks her path, and Kara slumps. No pancakes _and_ she has to talk?

"No pancakes _and_ I have to talk?"

"Kara. Please?"

Kara sighs dramatically. She can't resist that tone of voice. It's almost as effective as The Pout. She slumps against the countertop, wringing her hands together.

To Alex's credit, she doesn't push, or pry. She just waits for Kara to start talking.

"The past few weeks, I've been feeling...Weird. And I thought-- I thought it was just down to us missing a few sister nights. I thought it was just me missing you. But now I'm not so sure." Kara rubs her eyes. "This morning, I felt great. But then, I saw your phone flashing, and saw the message from Mirai, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to see it, I thought it might be the DEO. And I just...everything felt bad again. And I don't know why."

Alex reaches out, her fingers running soothing circles on Kara's wrist. "Okay. Walk me through your feelings."

Kara swallows, hard. "You deserve to be happy, Alex. You deserve to be happy more than anyone I've ever known. Sometimes I've made that easier. Sometimes I've made it harder. And that's not me being mean to myself, it's me knowing that the people in our lives don't always make them better. But I should be leaping at the chance for you to be finding some greater happiness - whether it's with a girl from a coffee shop, or another agent, or a CFO, or..." 

Whatever word Kara had been thinking chokes in her throat. 

"...It shouldn't matter who it is, just so long as you're happy. I want you to be happy more than anything in the world, but every time I think about you dating Mirai, I just get this weird feeling in my chest and it _hurts_ and I don't know what it means, because I know I'll never lose you and you'll always be part of my life, and I know that should be enough, that _is_ enough, I know I'll be happy just having known you at all, but when I think about you and I think about you marrying a girl and being happy with her and having kids with her and growing old with her and me being their aunt my heart just _aches_ and I don't know what makes me do it and--"

Alex kisses her.

Kara's flood of words comes to a halt, as do most of the rest of her thought processes.

Her hands, which had been gesticulating wildly, fall limply at her sides. Her eyes flutter closed. She leans forwards, closer.

Alex pulls back from the kiss, and Kara stays totally quiet for a few long seconds.

Her tongue darts out to lick her lips absently. Her eyes stay closed, and she lets out a slow, shaky breath.

"W-what was that for?" she asks, eyes still closed.

"Everything you were saying was...sounding a little bit like a confession of love. And, I, uh. I kind of dove on that and wanted to interrupt your spiralling thoughts and let you know that I feel the same way, but now I'm kind of. Realising exactly what I just did and I really should have asked first and I probably made things weird, I'm sorry."

Kara's eyes open, and she raises her hand to press a finger to Alex's lips. There's something in her eyes, now. Something hungry. "Don't you dare apologise. And kiss me again."

Alex's lips tilt into a grin behind Kara's fingers, and she leans in, only for Kara to stop her again.

"...And text Mirai."

"Yes ma'am."

Alex kisses her again.

There'll be time for the rest later. After more kisses.

And some pancakes.

_

**+1**

Kara Danvers, as a rule, doesn't get jealous. It's not in her DNA.

Except for that one time with Lucy Lane. And that time with Siobhan Smythe. And that time with Jack Spheer. And that time with Maggie and her Earth Birthday. And that time Winn got to dogsit for Agent Lohani for a week. 

And...this time.

Because right now, she's feeling some of the most intense jealousy she's ever felt in her life.

"Alex, come on, it's my turn!" She tries to grab the Nintendo Switch from Alex's hands, only for Alex to use some sort of DEO sorcerous trickery to spin it out of Kara's reach, all while she continues to play. "It's my tuuuurn!"

Alex tries to get away from Kara as Kara's arms encircle her waist. She doesn't look away from the screen. "No! Your turn was twenty minutes ago, it's my turn until 3pm. You know the rules, Kara! Kara!!"

She yelps in surprise as Kara nips at her ear, finally letting go with one hand to whack Kara's arm.

"Are you trying to play with the Switch, or with me??"

Kara might possibly use a little bit of superstrength and superspeed to flip Alex on to her back, pinning her beneath them. She might have. Or it might have just been superior training and excellent technique. She maintains it's the latter, but Alex would say it's the former.

Kara's hands trail along Alex's sides, slow and sedate, reaching across...

And Alex moves the Switch out of her grasp again.

"Oh, come on! It's my turn! I want to save Hyrule!"

"Well, you can't, because I'm busy! Flick just moved into my village and I've been trying to get him for ages!"

Kara groans, giving up on trying to pry the Switch from Alex's hands, and flops against her. Alex grins, wrapping an arm around her as she continues to play. After a few moments of grumpy resignation, she curls up against Alex's side, and settles in to watch.

She's jealous.

But knows it'll be her turn, soon.


End file.
